Seven Days
by haru hari
Summary: When Kai finds out he only has seven days to show Rei he cares for him or else lose him, can he do it? KaiRei. Yaoi. Rating may change as story goes on. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Seven Days 

Haru: Yep, it's me and only me! Hari's decided to take a break, which means most of this story will be romantic yaoi stuff, so if you don't like that kinda stuff then please don't read it. Okay, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Beyblade or any of the charecters in it.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Prolougue

He didn't mean to listen in on their conversation, but as chance would have it, Kai was looking for his launcher and, before he could turn into the kitchen, heard two familar voices already inside.

"So, you got another letter from Mariah" Kai could tell the high-pitched voice came from his teammate, Max.

"Yeah, she wrote that she wanted an answer to her question." the other voice he immediately recognized as not only another teammate, but secret crush, Rei.

"Jeez, first she writes you to tell you that she loves you, then she wants you to tell her how you feel. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure, I do have some feelings for her, but..."

"It's Kai, isn't it?"

At the sound of his voice, Kai inched as close as possible without being seen by the other two.

"Yeah, I mean, we've been a team for two years now, and I've had feelings for him for one of those years, but I'm still not sure how he feels about me."

"But he has been treating you differently, hasn't he?" asked Max. Rei nodded his head. It was true, in the past few months, Kai had started acting less cold twords Rei, at times he even gave into some of his requests for no-pratice days if Rei really pleaded for them.

"So, are you going to tell Kai that you have feelings for him?" asked Max.

"No, if I tell him that and he doesn't feel the same way twords me it'll only hinder our teams performance."

"So, what are you going to do?" Kai continued to watch with one eye as Rei propped himself against the refridgerator. "I don't know, I guess I'll give it a week and see what happens." Rei said, staring up at the ceiling.

Kai blinked a few times, so that was it, he had one week to show that he cared for Rei, or fear losing him to that pink-haird menace, Mariah. He knew it would require pushing all of his pride aside, but if it meant getting Rei all to himself, it was worth it.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen twords him. Quickly he backed up some and starting walking into the kitchen as if he had just gotten there. As he rounded the corner his body made full contact with that of Rei's, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Kai quickly jumped back up to his feet and held out his hand to his teammate, who was still on the floor.

"Umm...sorry" Kai said as Rei grabbed onto his hand and was hoisted back to his feet. A small hint of red could be seen on Rei's face as he continued to hold onto Kai's hand, until he snapped back to reality and let go.

"It's fine" Rei said, leaving the kitchen and heading back to his room.

After Rei and Max left, Kai was left by himself.

"_Seven days_" he said to himself, "_seven days to get what I want_"  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Haru: Alright, I know that was kinda short, but prolougues are usually short, but you got the jist of the story, right? Chapter 1 will definatly be bigger. Please rememebr to review my stories, and until next time!


	2. Day 1

Seven Days 

Haru: I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update, but I came home for the winter break and found out that we had our internet connection turned off, so please enjoy this chapter, I havebeen writing since i've been on break, so the next few chapters should be up pretty soon.On another note, I planned for the rest of this story to be in first-person style from Kai's view, with mostly his thoughts, mostly because I feel that I do the best in first-person writing, so now here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's charecters.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1

Okay Kai, you can do this. Seven days, a full seven days to tell the love of your life, well, more specifically your dreams up to this point, how you feel about him. How hard could it be? You already know that he likes you too, so that takes away that barrier, so what else is there to worry about.

'Emotions are a sign of weakness...'

Huh? Who said that? Great, now I'm going crazy. That's all I need, I finally found out that the one guy I've hd a crush on for a year likes me too, and I'm starting to hear voices.

"Hey Kai!"

Huh? Now what? Oh, it's just Tyson, but something tells me either Tyson is either causing this mental break-down, or he's one of the major factors in it. I can't have one practice without him asking to have the day off, and by the way he's looking at me, I have a feeling he'll be asking for yet another day off. How he managed to become the World Champ is even beyond my realm of thinking.

"Hey, Kai ole' buddy"

Here it comes...

"I know that you wanted us to train super hard today and tomorrow..."

Wait for it...

"And I know that we need to train really hard for the upcoming tournament..."

Beg pardon?

"And since you are our captain, I know that you know what's best for the team..."

Alright, who are you and what have you done with Tyson?

"But I got five tickets for this new horror movie that came out tomorrow and I was wondering if we could have the day off from training"

Ahh, scared me there for a second, but there it is, that lazy spirit that we've all come to know and tolerate, well, some more then others.

"Didn't I let you have yesterday off so you, Max, and Daichi could go to that new skate park's grand opening?"

"Yeah, but..."

"And didn't I let you off two days last week so you three could go to some candy convention?" I still have nightmares of them coming home from that convention with the car filled with every kind of sugary treat imaginable. Those three were up for the next three nights, but then afterwards they all crashed and slept for another two days.

"Yeah, but this time is different."

"How?" I asked him, crossing my arms and poising myself for one of my patented glares-of-doom.

"This time I wanted you and Rei to come too, that's why I got the extra tickets."

Like that would change anything. Maybe if it were just me and Rei, and definatly if it were a water park instead of a horror movie, with water dripping down Rei's toned stomach, his swimming trucks clinging to his bare flesh, his...wait...what was I doing again...oh yeah, crushing Tyson's hopes.

"The answer is no."

"But why not?"

"Because you've spent too much time lounging around this month and not enough time practicing, and since we have a tournament coming up next month and we need to be in top form."

"But Kaaaaiiiiii..." Jeez, could this guy get any more immature?

"No means no, now tell the rest of the team to meet up out back in half an hour."

Wait, I was wrong, now he's pounding his feet on the floor in protest,ladies and gentlemen, we have reached a new low in immaturity. As Tyson stomped out of the room I could finally have a moment to myself, and more importantly, my planning on how to tell a certain neko-jin that I like, no wait, love him. That's right, I, Kai Hiwatori, am in love, not only with a male, but a damn sexy male to boot.

"Kai."

Wow, these fantasies are getting pretty real, I could swear I just heard him calling for me.

"Kai, did you hear me?"

Huh, Oh wait, he is calling for me. Turning around, I saw him standing in the door frame, slightly leaning against it. Damn it! How can he make just standing around look so sexy? Alright, if I don't answer him pretty soon he's going to start wondering about me.

"Yeah?"

Wow, now that was a great conversation continuer if I ever heard one. I should really think about taking some kind of communication class, then again, this pattern of one-word conversations have never let me down so far.

"Tyson just told me about the new horror movie coming out tomorrow."

Damn you Tyson! I swear, everytime I tell Tyson no, he just goes and gets Rei on his side. Maybe he knows about my secret crush on him. Have I been too obvious about it? Have my constant glances at that sexy kitten gone noticed? Has enough drool collected around my feet for even that moron to take attention?

"Kai?"

I snapped back into really, realizing my face have started turning a slight shade of pink from worrying about whether or not Tyson knew.

"Are you okay?"

Alright, look calm and collected and try to sound like you've been listening to him.

"Yeah." That's it, tomorrow I'm calling for some kind of speech class.

"Okay then...I just thought that it would be a good idea if we all went to see the movie as a team."

Oh no...Tyson is not going to get his way again by using my only weakness against me.

"No way Kon, we need to start practicing for the upcoming tournament." Why is it that whenever I get the ability to say more then one word to Rei, it ends up making me look like a bastard?

"Oh come on, please?" he said, opening up his eyes wide and curling his mouth down, showing hints of his fangs.

Oh God, not the kitty-face, please, not the kitty-face. He knows I can't say no to anything once he uses the kitty-face. Damn you Tyson, I will make you pay for this.

"Well, ummm, I guess if it's just one day." Damn it, why can't I say no to him.

"Thanks Kai, I'll go tell everyone" he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, not to mention another, lower, part of my my body. Mental note to self: Start wearing briefs. Wait a second, Rei's hand on my shoulder, both of us alone, this is my chance to tell Rei how I feel.

"Hey Rei"

"Yeah" Rei replied, taking his hand off my shoulder but remaining as close as he was.

"I just wanted to tell you that...yesterday I was walking to the kitchen and I heard that..." Okay, moment of truth, just come out and say it, "that uhh...Tyson's grandfather was leaving to go to come kind of convention next week."

Damn it, it was there, right on the tip of my tongue and it just wouldn't come out, that's it, I'm going back to one word sentences for a while now.

"Ummm, yeah, some kind of 70's retro-convention, right?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Yeah." There we go, nice and short for the time being. Well, at least for the next few days we didn't have to hear Tyson's grandfather spew out more old slang terms then one of those reality shows on MTV. I need at least three dictionaries and four translators just to understand what he's saying most of the time.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go tell Tyson and the others that we have tomorrow off, if you want we can all meet together in after lunch." he said, turning his body partly as he was about to leave the room.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, trying to muster up enough guts to make a second try at announcing my feelings, but no luck.

"Alright then, see ya later!"

And just like that my sexy kitten left the room. Damn it! Why couldn't I tell him how I feel?

'Emotions are for the weak!'

Huh? Aww great, there goes that voice thing again! Wait a second, that voice sounds familiar...hmmm...well, I can't be worrying about that now, hmmmmm...maybe I can use this movie to my advantage...but for now I'm going to make sure that today's practice is the toughest one the Tyson's been through yet.  
999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Haru: And that is the end to the first part of this fic.


End file.
